Edward's Girl
by biological.experiment
Summary: Twilight rewritten to the song Jessie's Girl - Rosalie wants Edward's girl. Warnings: fem-slash - Rosalie x Bella pairing. Also, no supernatural: All human.


**A/N:** Had this sitting in my story bank for a while, incomplete. Decided to throw it together.

* * *

 **Edward's Girl**

Rosalie had been happy until that day.

As one of the most popular girls at school, Rosalie had everything she could ever imagine at the age of 17. Her family was well-known in Forks, Washington; the small town that they had resided in since the start of high school. Furthermore, she was an honor-roll student heading in the right direction to graduate as valedictorian and continue her education at a top-notch university in less than two years. Along with that, she was contently in a relationship with the star linebacker, Emmett, for their third year running.

She had it all – the popularity, the money, the education, a future in a career she was passionate about, and perfect marriage-to-be. But, if Rosalie had everything, then why was she not happy anymore?

Lately, something had changed. It was not hard to figure out; Rose knew exactly what it was. Her unhappiness was a result of her brother, or more specifically, her brother's new girlfriend: Isabella Swan.

Classes had resumed after the Christmas holidays. And along with the new study material, the students at Forks High were also greeted by a new transfer student. At first Rosalie's brother, Edward, had been a snob. Declaring how miniscule and simplistic the new girl appeared to be, the lad hardly gave Bella a second thought. But, apparently that all changed when she did not react like the rest of the girls in the area – swooning over his chiseled features and luxurious, amber locks as he strutted down the hall. Before long, Edward had decided that he would make Bella his.

Under most circumstances, Rosalie simply ignored her brother's antics and senseless endeavors. Rose knew his routine - he would find a girl worthy of his time, toy with her, and toss her away once he was bored. But there was something different about the girl, and Rosalie felt the strong desire to mark Bella as hers. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. Rose could see how Bella fawned over her brother.

As the days turned to weeks and the semester neared the beginning of summer, Rosalie became more obsessed with her brother's girlfriend, watching Bella with baby blue hues, as Bella constantly watched her brother with doe-brown. Rather than approaching Bella and becoming friends, Rosalie remained impassive and cold in the girl's presence.

It wasn't that she wanted to push Bella away; it was just that Rosalie hated imagining all the wretched things Bella and Edward would do together. Despite the fact that Edward was egotistic and appeared to hardly touch Bella; the most disturbing thought was picturing how Bella would love Edward with her body. Rosalie knew this was silly, but she couldn't dismiss the notion. This was especially so when Edward would come home late at night, smelling strongly of Bella's perfume.

Bothered by her thoughts of Bella, Rosalie focused her attention on her relationship with Emmett and her studies. She would be going off to college soon, but before that summer break was upon them. Rose knew she couldn't stay in the area during the holidays. With school out, the pair would be inseparable and Rosalie felt dirty when they started talking cute. Instead of confronting the issue at hand, Rosalie decided to escape to the family's summer home in Paris.

It wasn't like her to be a coward and run away from her problems, but her issues ran deeper than being forced to watch Edward with some girl. There were multiple reasons Rose couldn't admit her feelings to Bella, let alone the world. For one, no one knew she was gay, and Rosalie highly doubted her family would be accepting of her admissions. Secondly, she knew it would be wrong to hurt Edward like that, for he really did seem in love. She also refused to hurt Emmett like that. And although Rosalie wanted to tell Bella about her feelings, she knew that the point was probably moot this far along.

Regrettably, the summer break was short lived and Rosalie was required to return to Forks for her senior year of high school. Although she was forced to playing along with the charade once more, Rosalie decided over the summer that she would confront some of her problems regarding Bella. To start with, she would be nice to Bella, for apparently Bella had grown close to her family in her absence. Secondly, she would be supportive of their relationship. Rather than fixing the problems, however, Rosalie noticed that the cracks in her charade continued to spiral out of control. The more time she spent in Bella's presence, the harder it was to not crave Bella's smile and to refrain from touch her in a more passionate fashion than would be permitted by friends.

Torn on what to do, Rosalie began to pull away and throw back up her walls around Bella. By Bella's 18th birthday, Rosalie's mind was made up for her. Having walked in on her brother and Bella whispering perverse nothings in the dark, Rosalie had fled to the woods. Her stomach knotting in disgust, Rosalie collapsed amongst the foliage as her heart broke. She knew that she had no right to feel betrayed by Bella and Edward, but Rosalie was unable to help the pain that speed throughout her chest.

Refusing to come home until Bella was long gone, Rosalie eventually snuck into the house late at night. Whilst everyone was asleep, Rosalie stood looking in the full length floor mirror. Most would assume the blonde was being vain, but in reality, Rosalie was wondering what Bella failed to see in her. She could be funny and witty, and more of a prince charming than that of her brother.

Sighing, Rosalie allowed her forehead to touch with the one reflecting in the mirror.

This wasn't the way love was supposed to be. Rose was not supposed to be with a woman; she could only be with a man. Unfortunately, that was not what Rosalie wanted; she wanted Bella.

Realizing that she could not stay in the area any longer, Rosalie made arrangements with her family to study abroad for the remainder of the year.

Receiving correspondence from her family over the next several months, Rosalie was secretly delighted yet simultaneously horrified upon hearing that Bella had fallen into a depressed state-of-mind shortly after her departure. Wondering if she should return for the holidays to check up on Bella, Rosalie decided against the idea. Her heart still ached at the thought of the brown-hair girl, and she refused to come home until she could be firm in her resolve. However, as March rolled around the following year, Rosalie felt her heart stop when Alice contacted her to let her know that Bella had jumped off a cliff.

Dropping everything, Rosalie rushed from Italy back to Forks on the first flight available.

Having arrived late in the night, Rosalie lingered in the doorway to the hospital room. Hesitating on going in and waking the girl, Rosalie studied the sleeping woman before her. It was the first time she had had set eyes on Bella in roughly six months, and despite the ghastly appearance, Rosalie couldn't help but admire at how beautiful the girl had become.

As the seconds faded into minutes, Rosalie began to wonder if it would be better to leave before anyone knew she was there. She should not have come here straight from the airport. If she met up with her family, it would be easier to hide her half-healed wounds from the world.

In the process of closing the door, Rosalie froze as Bella shifted in her sleep, calling out her name.

Forgoing her own emotions, Rosalie moved to stand by the bed. Reaching for a searching hand, Rosalie felt a small flutter in her chest as the girl clung desperately to her icy digits. It had been so long since she had touched Bella.

Trailing her eyes from their clasped hands, blue hues widened in surprise as they locked with glazed brown.

"Please don't leave," Bella croaked, her throat dry from disuse.

"I won't," Rosalie promised.


End file.
